


Bulliednap

by g101



Series: Sapnap Short Stories [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tired Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g101/pseuds/g101
Summary: Dream Team FRIENDSHIP FIC!Roommate AU: George, Dream and Sapnap are roommates. Dream and George come back to their hotel room from apartment hunting to find their future roommate all beaten up.or Sapnap gets into a fight at school and won't tell Dream or George what happened.(Can you tell I suck at summaries?)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Sapnap Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885564
Comments: 26
Kudos: 306





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Some cursing, bullying, and violence.

"I can't believe they just canceled our appointment again, just like that!" Dream exclaims.

"Yeah that was a bit unfair, we were only a few minutes late. But hey maybe this is for the better so Sapnap can actually go with us next time." George optimistically says.

"Yeah I guess you're right, Sapnap has been complaining that we've been looking at apartments without him anyways. But what are we supposed to do while he's in school just sit around in the hotel room with nothing to do?" Dream responds.

"I've got no idea but I just want to relax now, that was such a long drive for nothing." George says, swiping the hotel key to get into their hotel room. 

Their hotel room consisted of a bathroom, a small kitchen with a dining table, a TV, two beds and a pull out couch. Sapnap volunteered to take the couch so Dream and George can take the beds, but every now and then he would climb into either of their beds when they have a movie night or just because.

George hopped onto his bed and started to scroll on his phone, relieved that he was back at "home". Dream sat down at their dining table about to turn on the TV until he heard a noise come from their bathroom, as if the water started running then a CRASH sound.

"shit" a voice mumbled from the bathroom then some shuffling was heard inside.

Dream and George looked at each other then back at the bathroom door. They were confused, Sapnap was supposed to be in school at this time, so it couldn't be him in there, but who else could it be?

Dream walked over to the door and knocked, "Sapnap? Is that you?" In the middle of doing this there was another noise heard as if Sapnap dropped something because Dream caught him off guard. 

"Dream? Uh, um, yeah." Sapnap responds unconfidently. 

"What're you doing? It's still the middle of the day, you're supposed to be in school." George asks, getting up to stand with Dream near the door.

"Oh I thought I told you guys, it was a half day today." Sapnap says hesitantly, his voice muffled through the door.

"No, otherwise we would've all gone to look at apartments together." Dream refutes.

"Well I guess I forgot to tell y'all... Sorry." Sapnap bluntly answers, finally turning off the water.

"What're you doing in there, pooping?" George teases.

"None of your business. I'll be out in a second, okay?" Sapnap utters out, clearly annoyed.

"This is stupid we both know you're not going number one or number two, so why don't you just come out-" Dream chuckles out as he's opening the bathroom door revealing Sapnap turning around to see them.

Sapnap was shocked, but not as shocked as Dream or George. Sapnap had a black eye, a few cuts all over his face (some deeper than others), and his knuckles were all red and bloody. It seemed like he was trying to clean the cuts on his knuckles, because the sink was a red/pink color. It was painfully obvious Sapnap had just been in a fight.

"Wh- what the hell, Sapnap?" Dream stuttered out.

"Haha hey guys! You're home early! They canceled your appointment again? Oh those jerks!!!" Sapnap chuckled out, clearly deflecting the subject at hand.

Sapnap stood in the door frame awkwardly, not looking at George or Dream in the eyes.

"Sapnap what happened? Who did this to you?" George straight up asks.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I ran into a pole and landed on my knuckles?" Sapnap questions with his stupid grin.

"No." Dream bluntly answers, with no patience for Sapnap's humor.

"I figured... well look I don't wanna talk about this." Sapnap quickly replies, trying to close the door on them but Dream holds the door open.

Dream couldn't believe it. Sapnap actually thought they'd just stay out of it just because he "didn't want to talk about it"? Dream knew Sapnap and he was never the type to get into a fight, especially to the extent of causing injuries. Meaning this had to be because of some type of bully or someone that pissed off Sapnap this much to get him into a fight. And Dream wanted to know who this bully was. 

"You really thought we're not gonna talk about this? Who was it? Who hurt you?" Dream fumes.

"Dream, I'm serious. I don't want to talk about it. I have a huge headache and just want to lay down, so please just let this one go and leave me alone." Sapnap repeats himself, now looking Dream dead in the eyes. 

"You're going to tell me who did this to you, whether you like it or not." Dream demands. 

The air was thick with tension as Sapnap and Dream stared each other down. 

George was still in shock seeing Sapnap with all those injuries, acting all tough and intense. This was the first time George has seen Sapnap this serious and it was actually really intimidating. 

"Why don't we all just calm down, okay? Here Sapnap why don't you stay out here so we can help you out with those wounds of yours. Then we can all talk about what happened." George tries to reason out.

"Fine." Sapnap broke his staring contest with Dream and walked over to the dining table to sit down. 

George walked into the bathroom to grab some ointment and bandages so they could treat Sapnap's cuts. Dream followed Sapnap in the kitchen, walking over to the freezer to get an ice pack for Sapnap's black eye.

Finally the three sit at the dining table together, Dream gives the ice pack to Sapnap as George starts to clean some of Sapnap's cuts. George gently cleans Sapnap's knuckles with the ointment which makes Sapnap flinch a little because it stings. 

"Sorry" George mumbles, still focusing on treating the cuts.

"So what the hell happened? Who did this to you? C'mon you can tell us, you know that right? But let me tell you, whoever did this to you- " Dream's rant was interrupted by Sapnap.

"Have you ever considered that maybe this was my fault? That I started the fight?" Sapnap snaps, holding the ice pack against his eye.

Dream shook his head, he refused to believe that Sapnap started whatever happened. Like Sapnap says in a lot of his livestreams, he was a quiet kid when it came to school and wasn't the kind of person to talk to anyone he didn't know much less start a fight with someone.

"No Sapnap, you're obviously lying. This isn't like you. You don't get into fights. No matter how mad you get, you never get physical. What is going on with you?" Dream rants as starts treating the scratches on Sapnap's face with the ointment.

Sapnap didn't say anything, he just looked down at the table. 

George wrapped the bandages around Sapnap's knuckles and glanced up at the both of them. Sapnap was still looking down avoiding eye contact, while Dream was worriedly looking at Sapnap as he put Band-Aids over Sapnap's scratches. 

After Dream and George were done aiding Sapnap, they all sat in silence for a moment.

"Thank you for taking care of me guys." Sapnap mumbles. 

"Sapnap, we're worried about you, like Dream said this isn't like you. You could have gotten seriously hurt." George softly says. 

"It's stupid, okay? It's fine, I'm fine. I'm sorry, just let me just lay down." Sapnap sighs, already heading for the couch. 

"Dream can we talk outside?" George looks over at Dream.

Dream nodded and followed George to the door.

*******

Dream and George stood on the balcony of their hotel room. They're both quiet, still trying to process everything that was happening. 

Sapnap, the youngest of the three of them, the one they were supposed to protect, got hurt in some kind of fight. He claims he started it but they both knew that wasn't true. Seeing Sapnap hurt, hurt the both of them especially when he won't open up to them about what really happened.

"Should we call the school?" George asks.

"And say what? 'Hey our friend got into a fight and he's not saying anything to us. So could you guys tell us what happened? Oh and also we aren't related to him at all' " Dream mocks.

"Well I don't know. I- I'm just concerned, he's not saying anything, and I just don't know what to do, Dream." George vents out.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do either. He doesn't seem like himself. Whoever did this must've really hurt him and not just physically but verbally." Dream analyzes. 

"Well we won't know until he's ready, that stubborn little-" George rambles out until Dream's phone dings.

_Ding_

Dream looked down at his phone.

_1 New Text Message from Unknown Number_

He opened it.

It was a video with a message: _"Might wanna take a look at this before it gets all over Twitter."_ The cover picture for the video was blurry but Dream could make out two people, one of them being Sapnap. 

Dream knew what this was.

"George, someone sent me a video of the fight." Dream breathlessly says.

**To Be Continued...**

*******

**A/N:**

**WOOOOO new story! I hope you guys like it so far! I'm pretty sure this will be a two part story, so the next update should be the last part to this story. Also I'm sorry I suck at title names haha I can never come up with a creative title, so hopefully it doesn't sound too cringe.**

**-G**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Mature language, bullying/name calling and violence/blood.  
> !Not the final chapter! (My apologies in A/N)

_"Oh c'mon." Sapnap whined. He pressed the elevator button at least a hundred times already._

_He looked up at what floor the elevator was at "14?!" Sapnap rolled his eyes and headed over to the stairs._

_He could feel everyone in the hotel lobby staring at him._

_He couldn't blame them though, he probably looked insane._

_Sapnap practically raced up the stairs up to the floor the three of them were staying at._

_"They shouldn't be back until later. So that gives me a lot of time to cover up my face" Sapnap thought to himself. He knew there was no hiding anything from them, they'll find out eventually but it didn't hurt to try._

_Sapnap swiped his hotel key and swung the door open._

_No one was there. Good._

_He bolted to the bathroom and shut the door behind him._

_Sapnap jumped at his reflection._

_He looked like shit. He felt like it too._

_Sapnap sighed and wiped his eyes of any tears forming. There was no time for that._

_After a deep breath, he turned on the water and lowered his hands to rinse the blood off his knuckles._

_Of course it stung so Sapnap accidently tripped backwards landing on the floor._

_"shit" he mumbled to himself, quickly getting up, which caused him to feel a wave of dizziness._

_Sapnap clutched the sides of the sink to gain balance and to regain focus of what he was trying to do._

_He then reached in the medicine cabinet for the ointment he needed for the cuts but was interrupted by a knock at the door followed by_ _"Sapnap is that you?"_

_Sapnap's heart dropped._

_They can't see him like this._

_He can't tell them what happened._

_It would crush them._

*******

Dream looks down at his phone hesitating to play the video

He glances back inside their hotel room through the glass screen door to see Sapnap laid out on the couch already sleeping. Dream could only see that the ice pack was still resting on his eye, Sapnap's messy brown hair, and that one of his arms was resting behind his head while the other was hanging off of the couch. 

"What are you waiting for? Play the video." George insists.

"I know, I know. Okay." Dream says.

Dream looks down at his phone, takes a breath, and plays the video.

*******

There were three guys surrounding Sapnap in the middle of the school hallway. One of them was obviously the leader of the group, standing the closest to Sapnap. It didn't seem like anyone else was around, except for whoever was filming.

"HERE'S THE STUPID GAMER BOY!!!" The leader yelled, starting to grab Sapnap by his shirt, but Sapnap quickly escaped the boy's clutches.

"What the hell?!" Sapnap grunted, stepping back, away from the trio.

"What's his name again? Sapshit?" One of them chuckled.

Sapnap rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. 

"Having all those little girls crushing over you? Huh? I bet you like it, you pedo!" The second one exclaimed, pushing Sapnap a bit.

"Hey let's just calm down. We don't have to make this into a big thing. We can talk about this." Sapnap composedly says.

He seemed to be handling the situation very maturely, especially with them calling him such horrible things and all the grabbing and pushing.

"Nah you're just gonna cry to your boyfriends, what're their names? Dream and George?" The lead jerk asked with a smirk.

Sapnap's head quickly turned to whoever said that, his eyes squinting a little, he obviously didn't like what they said.

"Ohhh that's a soft spot huh?" One of them pushes Sapnap again, but Sapnap stood firm, this time, looking at them in the eyes the whole time.

Sapnap's whole demeanor changed, he began to clench his fists and glared at all three of them.

"Man oh man, they must mean a lot to you. Aww that's cute." The same guy said sarcastically.

"Haha yeah can't believe you're into that shit, Nick." The second idiot laughed.

"I mean one cheats to look like he's the number one stupid Minecraft player in the world and the other is some dumb looking, British loser." The lead nimrod mocked, all up in Sapnap's face at this point.

One guy was just about to add something else but was interrupted with Sapnap punching the leader right in the jaw.

The leader stepped back a little, obviously shocked that he was just punched, but quickly collected himself and smiled menacingly at Sapnap.

"But the thing is Nick... What are you to them?" The leader says as he throws a punch at Sapnap.

Sapnap stumbled back a bit clutching his eye.

"They're your world right? Surely you don't think they care about you as much as you care about them... Aw you're afraid of losing them, aren't you?" The leader closed in on Sapnap.

Sapnap answered his question with his fist jamming into the dude's nose.

The guy's nose was bleeding and looked all crooked, Sapnap definitely broke it. 

"Oh man, you're gonna regret that." The leader said with a grin.

Sapnap was just about to throw another punch until the two guys showed up from behind and grabbed him so he couldn't go anywhere or do anything. Sapnap began fighting the grasp of the two boys but ultimately couldn't escape. As the leader punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach Sapnap grunted in pain, still trying to break free from the two guys. 

The leader stopped for a moment and leaned into Sapnap's face saying,

"And the sad thing is, you really believed they're your best friends, when in reality; 

You're the third wheel,

You're the outcast,

You're nothing to them, 

And you're all alone..." 

The dickhead moves away from Sapnap's face then continues to beat him up.

The most heartbreaking part was Sapnap wasn't even fighting back anymore. He just looked down at the ground, defeated with blood dripping down his face.

The video ended with a teacher coming in and breaking up the fight. 

*******

Not even a second goes by when Dream busts the screen door open and walks back into their hotel room. As he storms in, George follows him unsure of what Dream was planning.

Dream walks past Sapnap, who was still asleep on the couch, straight for the door to leave. But before he opens the door Dream glances back at Sapnap and sadly smiles at his best friend's soft snores. 

Although he is safe now, Sapnap was broken and beaten down by 

some delinquents who thought it would fun to mess with Dream's best friend, 

some idiots who had no idea what they were getting into, 

some kids who will regret what they did once Dream gets to them.

No one will hurt Sapnap again, Dream will make sure of it.

Dream looked at George whose eyes were wide with shock and worry of what he was about to do.

"Stay here with him, I'll handle this." Dream gravely says. 

And with that, Dream swings the door open and leaves George alone with Sapnap in their hotel room, which suddenly feels extremely suffocating. 

**To Be Continued...**

*******

**A/N**

**Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. G is very, very, very sorry!!! The next part will be the last one I PINKY PROMISE!!! I underestimated how long this part will be and yeah I need a 3rd chapter to conclude this. :')**

**Also it hurt me just writing the stuff the bullies were saying to/about Sapnap, George and Dream, but people actually say and believe those things about them and it's completely wrong and so so so horrible. So please know that I DO NOT ** **condone that type of toxic behavior and that I don't believe in that type of toxic stuff** **, these stories/scenarios I write are 1000000000069% FICTION!!! Don't be bullies! **

**Please don't hate me too much, I'll have the finale for this story up ASAP! <3**

**-G**


	3. Chapter 3

Dream's blood boiled each second that passed.

He slammed his car door and looked at the school building in front of him.

After a while of investigating, Dream found one of the bully's Snapchat and from there found his location on the Snapmap.

"Idiot..." Dream said, under his breath, walking briskly to the school entrance.

*******

Sapnap feels something cold touch his abdomen area, which was really odd.

"Noooo." he grumbles, pushing away whatever it was.

"Sapnap stop moving!" George exclaims.

"George?" Sapnap asks, very confused.

He slowly opened his eyes to see George lifting up Sapnap's shirt, placing the ice pack back on his stomach, with an uneasy look on his face.

"You like what you see Gogy?" Sapnap sleepily smirks.

"No, you have bruises all over your stomach, Sapnap! Why didn't you tell us they kicked you there?" George rants.

"Because you guys weren't supposed to know." Sapnap says, his smirk disappearing, then he realized something and shot up into a sitting position.

"WAIT how do you know I was kicked there?!" Sapnap asks, then clutched his stomach, "Ouchy."

"See that's what you get for sitting up so quickly." George scolds, making Sapnap lay back down.

"You didn't answer my question." Sapnap complains.

"Someone sent the video of the fight to Dream." George answers.

"Oh... So you guys saw... everything?" Sapnap asks looking down at his bandaged knuckles.

"Yeah." George responds.

There was a pause of silence between the two of them.

"You know all the things they said aren't true, right? About you being a third wheel." George assures.

Sapnap didn't respond, just avoiding eye contact with George, which made George's heart drop.

Before George could respond to Sapnap's silence, both of their phones were being spammed with notification.

George's eyes widened, as he realized what it could be.

_Twitter:_

_"SAPNAP GOT INTO A FIGHT?!"_

_"Is that really him?"_

_"Who the hell are those assholes?"_

_"I found their Twitters. EXPOSE THEM, END THEIR WHOLE CAREERS, DESTROY THEM"_

_And "#WeLoveSapnap" was trending_

"Oh no"

"What? What's happening?" Sapnap asks, slowly trying to sit up again.

"Those nimrods posted the video of the fight." George says looking sadly at Sapnap.

*******

"Who the hell is that?"

Dream storms towards the trio with his green eyes glaring directly at the leader.

"I don't know"

Dream was silent, heading straight on with the lead dickhead.

"Wait could he be Dre-"

Before the boy could finish the question Dream gave a good punch in the mouth to the guy and made him trip backwards.

"Oh so you're both not the talking type, huh?" The leader asks, regaining his balance.

Dream didn't answer again and proceeded to pin the leader against the lockers. His arm pushing against the dude's neck.

"Delete the video." Dream commands, staring the guy directly in the eyes.

"Argh... can't" The boy struggles out.

"You must have a fucking death wish then" Dream declares.

Dream pushed harder on the guy's neck, the dude was squirming.

"Post the video." One of the two other guys says to a fourth dude on their phone.

"Posted" The fourth guy states.

The two followers then grabbed Dream and pulled him away from the leader. The leader immediately gasped for air and coughed.

Dream fought to break free from the two, but just like Sapnap it was a fail.

"You guys... Are actually psycho!" The leader exclaims.

"I try to have a productive conversation with Nick, or Sapshit, he breaks my nose. And you coming here out of the blue, trying to strangle me! I should watch my back, perhaps the British idiot has something up his sleeve!" The leader rambles, while pacing back and forth in front of Dream.

"But we do have the upper hand here and not just by posting that video of Sapnap getting absolutely shit on." The leader adds.

Dream looked at the guy in confusion, what else could they possibly have.

The leader closes in on Dream like he did to Sapnap in the video.

"Smile for the camera." He whispers in Dream's ear.

Dream's looked over to see the fourth guy who was on their phone earlier, recording everything. Dream's face was exposed, his heart immediately started racing with anxiety and his hands started shaking but he clutched them into fists.

"Stop it. Delete it." Dream focused back on the leader in front of him.

"Oh I don't know if we could do that... Do you know how much clout, how much money we could get out of this?"

Dream doesn't say anything and elbows one of the guys holding him and kicks the leader in the balls which makes the leader double to ground.

The third guy pushes and punches at Dream, making Dream fall back a little.

"You're so stupid coming here alone I mean you did see there was three of us right?" The guy who pushed him says. 

The leader, who seemed to be over the pain, stands up joining the two other guys.

Dream wiped off some of the blood off his face from the punch. And looked at the three dudes surrounding him, he was ready to take them on.

Will he win? Most likely not, it is a 3v1. But somehow, someway he had to for Sapnap.

"Who said he was alone?" George's British accent echoed through the school halls.

Dream looked behind him, seeing George and Sapnap walking in.

"Aw look who had the balls to come" One guy says.

"See I told you he'd cry to his boyfriends" The other dude adds.

Sapnap didn't comment on anything the two guys were saying and went straight for the lead guy, kneeing him in the stomach and punching him a couple of times.

One of the two guys try to get Sapnap off the leader which made Dream stop him, by grabbing his shirt and punching him in the face.

The second guy then kicks Dream's leg making him wince and tumble down. George, seeing all this, pushes the second guy away from Dream and awkwardly shoves him a bit. The guy then knocks George to the ground, which Sapnap sees.

"NO ONE TOUCHES GOGYYY!!!" Sapnap yells, practically tackling the guy who took on George.

The leader was already down for the count undergoing too much pain to do anything, the guy Dream had was out and since Sapnap tackled the guy trying to mess with George it basically left the dude immobile.

Dream, George, and Sapnap glanced at the fourth guy who was still recording.

He looked terrified, looking at the trio who essentially just shit on his bully friends.

"Delete everything." Sapnap orders in a deep voice.

The guy nervously nods and started clicking away on his phone

After confirming the dude deleted the videos of both of the fights and the tweet of the fight (even though everyone has seen it by now), the three walk to exit the school.

"Ahh everything hurts." George whines.

"WHAT?! What are you talking about George, you barely even did anything!" Dream chuckles.

"It doesn't mean it can't hurt." George muttered.

Sapnap grinned silently.

As they go through the doors to exit, the trio sees a flash of white, blue and red.

"Oh shit." Dream mumbles.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" A voice calls through a megaphone.

*******

"Nick, George, and Clay you're under arrest for trespassing and disorderly conduct." A police officer states, handcuffing the three of them.

"You have the right to remain silent...." Everything else the officer had to say, Dream spaced out.

He couldn't believe it, he was currently being placed in a police car with George and Sapnap to be taken to a police station. They were under arrest. This was such bullshit.

The three were silent in the police car, smooshed together in the back.

Dream was on the right side, next to the window, he kept clutching his leg from pain because of that one idiot who kicked him.

George was in the middle of Dream and Sapnap, absolutely cramped. He felt a bit sore from the fight but he didn't seem to have any major injuries.

Sapnap leaned on the window on his side, he felt like absolute crap. His knuckles started bleeding again and he still had a massive headache.

Once they were taken to the police station and alone in the holding cell, the ranting started.

"What the hell is this crap? How were we the ones who got arrested?!" Dream exclaims, sitting down on the dirty bench, putting pressure off his foot.

"I mean we did barge into the school... when we weren't supposed to." Sapnap mumbles, leaning against the bars of the cell.

"And we beat up those three jerks." George adds, sitting next to Dream.

"But they started it! I swear if they just watch the video of Sapnap-" Dream responds.

"We told that idiot to delete it." George facepalms.

"They knew this would happen." Dream realizes.

"Wait! You still have it on your phone right, Dream?" George asks.

"Yeah but they took our phones." Dream sighs.

"Well maybe we can just ask them to bring us your phone, show them the video and we can explain everything." George thinks out loud.

"No, it's stupid that'll never work. They wouldn't give us our phones back and even if we could explain everything, we aren't 100% innocent here." Sapnap explains, crossing his arms.

There was a pause.

"How did you guys know where I was?" Dream asks.

"Sapnap located you on the Find My Friends App, after they posted the video of the fight. We both wanted to make sure you were okay." George explains.

Sapnap nods in agreement.

George looked over at Sapnap. He's been very quiet which was not himself at all.

"Sap, are you okay?" George questions.

"I'm fine." Sapnap bluntly responds.

"We should talk about everything that has happened, I mean there's a lot that has happened but-"

"We don't need to talk about anything." Sapnap cut in.

"Sapnap, don't interrupt George like that. He's just trying to help."

"Oh of course you side with George." Sapnap shook his head with a slight chuckle.

"What do you mean by that?" Dream asks, tilting his head at Sapnap's comment.

"This all started with that stupid fight. Which in the beginning was based on lies and false rumors, that I'm some creep who likes my young viewers, that Dream is a cheater, and that George is a loser." Sapnap paused collecting his thoughts, he then stopped leaning on the bars and stood up, looking Dream and George in the eyes.

"But they weren't wrong about me being the third wheel. That wasn't a lie or a stupid rumor, it was the truth. And I couldn't fight the truth, so I just sat there, in defeat."

George and Dream were speechless, watching Sapnap vent out everything he was feeling.

"So I decided to beat that jerk up to get back at him. I thought that would make me feel better. But it didn't. Of course it didn't because he was right all along." Sapnap finishes.

"Sapnap... Why didn't you ever tell us you feel that way? I'm sorry I never noticed otherwise we would've- How could we have not noticed?" Dream says sadly, disappointed in himself for making his best friend feel the way he did.

Sapnap opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

Dream then noticed Sapnap was swaying a bit and his eyes seemed dazed.

"Pandas? What's going on?" Dream asks, slowly standing up, walking towards Sapnap.

Dream realized he accidently called Sapnap by his old name from panic, Sapnap really looked out of it.

"My head, it's nothing. I just- agh" Sapnap grunts, clutching his head, and collapsing forward.

Before Sapnap could fall Dream caught him, carefully holding him up. Dream tried to gently shake Sapnap to wake him but he stayed still with his eyes closed.

"Sapnap?" George called out, immediately standing up and rushing toward the two of them.

"HEY! HELLO WE NEED HELP IN HERE!" Dream yells out, clutching his best friend in his arms.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N**

**No need to worry! The next and final chapter is already out!!! Go go go!**

**-G**


	4. Chapter 4

Sapnap opened his eyes to be met with the ceiling of their hotel room.

Was it all just a nightmare?

He carefully sat up, Sapnap tried looking around but it was too dark to see anything. All he could make out was that he was in Dream's designated bed and that there was someone else in the room sitting in a chair next to the bed. 

"Sap?" George whispered.

"Yeah?" Sapnap quietly responds..

"Are you feeling okay?" George walked over and turned on one of their lamps. The light made Sapnap squint his eyes a bit before his eyes adjusted.

"Yeah, yeah... What happened?" Sapnap questions.

"After you collapsed in the cell, we were all taken to the hospital. You have a concussion." George explains.

So it wasn't a nightmare.

"We think the fans sent the video and all the information they gathered about everything because we were free to go with only a few ours of community service. Also the officer that arrested us was put on paid leave because he didn't have us medically checked out before arresting us." George rambles.

"Oh man, our fans came in clutch huh? I can't believe all this." Sapnap says, trying to process everything.

"The doctor did say you wouldn't remember anything for awhile but I didn't know I would have to explain everything over and over." George laughed.

"So we've already had this conversation before?"

"Yup, the first time was at the hospital about a couple days ago, second time was later that day, the third time was two days ago when we were able to come back here- I can go on and on."

"Okay so if this already happened what am I thinking of right now?"

"An anime."

"Which one?"

"Hunter X Hunter."

"Wow, I must be really fucked up huh?" Sapnap laughs.

"As I said multiple times already, yes." George says with a grin.

"Ha ha very funny. Well, I promise I'll remember this time." Sapnap says, holding his pinky up.

"Sapnap, we've done this before. But I'll hold you to it." George grins. The two wrap their pinkies together as a pinky promise. 

Their hotel door opens, "You wouldn't believe it, George. The elevator was under maintenance again so I had to wait ten minutes for the damn thing to be fixed. So now the ice is all melted and- Sapnap! You're awake!" Dream exclaims.

Dream was on crutches so he was clutching the ice bucket between his fingers and the part of the crutch where your hand is supposed to go.

"Dream! You're crippled?! George, what the hell?! You let him get the ice when he's on CRUTCHES?"

"No I did not!!! I was sleeping and when I woke up he was just gone. What am I supposed to do when he's so stubborn?"

"I just wanted a breather. This room is so stuffy and cramped, I can't wait till we move." Dream whined, placing the ice bucket on the dining table, and making his way to the bed.

"Somebody call the wambulance!!!" George joked.

"WEEE WOOO WEEE WOOO!!! WAAAA Dream's a pissbaby!!!" Sapnap hollered.

The three cracked up.

After more memes and jokes were shared, the three were quiet once again.

"I know you guys don't mean it when you leave me out. And I should tell you both how I feel when I do feel like a third wheel. I don't know just hearing all those horrible things said to my face was-" Sapnap couldn't keep it in any longer he felt guilty making them worry about him and how he felt. 

"You don't have to explain yourself, Sapnap. We understand and we will never ever let you feel that way ever again. We are called the Dream Team for a reason." George reassured.

"Dream Team group hug?" Sapnap asked with his arms extended to both of them.

George went over to Sapnap first. As Dream made his way to Sapnap, his crutches fell over behind him, leaving Dream falling over onto the bed and crushing Sapnap and George in the process.

"Dream!" George and Sapnap exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm- haha I'm stuck!" Dream laughs while wrapping his arms around Sapnap and George, committing to the group hug.

The trio giggled as Dream struggled to get up.

"Aw does Dream need help?" George says sarcastically.

"Looks like we'll have to carry this just like the fight, isn't that right George?" Sapnap bragged.

George laughed while giving Dream support to sit up on the bed.

"OH NO! I had it perfectly handled! I didn't need any of you guys' help. Plus George didn't even land a punch on anyone. Explain how you both 'carried' that fight." Dream argued.

"George pushed the guy, who broke your leg, off of you and I tackled the guy who had George- WAIT DREAM did you see that tackle? That was a top tier football strat. Either way we carried the fight." Sapnap explained confidently.

"No way, Sapnap. I did all the work before you both got there. You just finished the job." Dream refuted.

As Dream rambled on and on about how he took on the three guys, Sapnap typed something in his phone with a smile on his face, still listening to Dream's TED Talk. Then when Sapnap was done he began to chime in a few remarks and the two ended up bickering like they usually do. 

George smiled listening to the two of them playfully argue. 

They were safe, free of bullies and fights.

Everything was back the way things were before.

*******

Tweet from Sapnap:

_We're all okay, thanks to you guys!_

_ <3 Dream Team_

**_~The End~_ **

**A/N:**

**YAAAAAY Story complete!!! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**-G**


End file.
